This invention relates to fishing and more particularly to an article of manufacture for positioning bait.
Even with the development of many different types of devices, fishing is still more of an art than a science. Because of its artistic quality, fishing, from either a commercial or sporting view, is a great challenge. It is, therefore, desirable to provide a device which will assist the fisherman in his efforts.
One of the clear facts developed over the years is that some classes of fish tend to feed along the bottom of their habitat. It thus becomes desirable to position the hook and bait near the bottom of the fishing habitat.
Yet positioning bait near the bottom of the fishing habitat is difficult for many reasons. The condition of the bottom is not usually known or easily determined. Another reason is that the distance to the bottom is not generally known. Furthermore, it is desirable to move bait to attract attention of the fish. Yet live bait tends to hide from the fish by not moving. These and other difficulties clearly indicate the compexities of this problem.
There are many devices for positioning the bait along the bottom of the fishing habitat. These devices, however, suffer from a number of problems above and beyond those mentioned above. Some devices are not easily moveable without upsetting the whole device. Other devices, once positioned, cannot be activated in such a fashion as to move the bait without upsetting the device. Yet it is desirable to move the bait to attract the attention of the fish. Still other bait positioning devices tangle the line and interfere with the fishing. A device achieving accurate and certain position while retaining the desired mobility and avoiding upset of the bait positioner is of value.